The Familiar of Zero Wiki:Manual of Style
This page shows the manual of style in articles that should be followed for uniformity purposes. Section Orders Characters * Infobox * Introduction: The beginning section with general information about the character. Do not include real-world information ("This character is the protagonist of the series."), and do not include a heading or section name. * Background: History, past events before the start of the plot, and biological information of the character. * Appearance: Physical description and information about the character. * Personality * Abilities ** Magic ** Physical Prowess ** Other Abilities * Plot: Part of the story where the character appears. Include the following subsections when possible: The Familiar of Zero * Entrance Ceremony: episode 1 * The Plebeian Familiar Spirit: episodes 2–early part of episode 3 (before Void Day) * Void Day: latter part of episode 3 (Void Day) * Post-Void Day: episode 4 * Fouquet Strikes: episodes 5–6 ** Aftermath * Academy Summer Vacation: episodes 7–9 * Journey to Albion: episodes 10–11 * Albion-Tristain War: episodes 12–13 * Trivia * Quotes * References Episodes/Chapters * Infobox * Introduction * Summary: Using simple and concise words, narrate what transpired in the episode or chapter. Include one image depicting a major event in the episode, and insert a caption. * Characters in Order of Appearance: Use a bulleted list of the characters who appeared chronologically. * Trivia: Any relevant trivia on the episode or chapter (optional). * Navigation: Include the following templates depending on the season: ** ** ** ** Locations * Infobox: When the location has an ample amount of importance and details. ** If not, an image with a caption will suffice. * Introduction * Geography * History * Government * Supporting Sections * References Note: Only use the sections applicable to the location. Groups * Infobox: When the location has an ample amount of importance and details. ** If not, an image with a caption will suffice. * Introduction * Overview * Members * Supporting Sections * References Note: Only use the sections applicable to the location. Spells * Infobox * Overview * Variations * Trivia * References Note: Only use the sections applicable to the location. Infoboxes Characters * Main header: Full name (bold) ** If the character has a title or rank, italicise it before the name. * Image * (Japanese translation, romanisation) ** For other names or aliases, write it in bold and, after a break ( ), write the (Japanese translation, romanisation) of it. * Title (applicable for those with noble ranks or official titles) * Debut ** Light Novel ** Anime ** Manga * Voice Actors ** Japanese ** English ** Korean ** Spanish * Personal Information ** Gender ** Birthdate ** Age ** Status (only if not alive: may be deceased, incarcerated, resurrected, revived, etc.) ** Height ** Weight ** Measurements ** Occupation(s) ** Affiliation(s) ** Partner (in the professional sense, not the relationship or romantic sense) ** Religion (optional) * Relationships * Magic ** For mages: *** Affinity *** Level *** Familiar Spirit ** For familiar spirits: *** Affinity *** Runes (if applicable) *** Master(s) * Spell(s) (collapsed) * Tool(s) (collapsed) Episodes * Main header: "Title" (do not italicise the title; only enclose it in quotation marks) * Image * (Japanese translation, romanisation) * Episode Information ** Episode: episode number ** Season: season number ** Air Date * Episode Chronology ** Previous ** Next * Eyecatch (collapsed): This is the picture shown in the episode in between the cut break. Navigation Category:Policy